Finding Your Family
by NileyxZashley
Summary: Peyton finds out she has rockstar brothers...and falls into the drama that is Hollywood. better description in trailer. rated M for later chapters. NILEY JEMI KANIELLE JUSTINxOC
1. Trailer

**Finding Your Family – Trailer**

**A small town girl…**

_Shows Peyton Johnson walking down the halls of her school._

**Finds out that she has superstar brothers.**

_Shows the Grey Brothers performing on stage._

**And when she moves in with them…**

_Shows Peyton moving her things into her new home._

**She falls into the drama of Hollywood.**

**She'll have the ride of a lifetime when she falls in love for the first time.**

_Shows Peyton hugging Justin Ben._

**And finds the friends that will always be there for her.**

_Shows her with Miley Stewart and Demi Munroe._

**Starring:**

**Nick Jonas**

_As_

_Nick Grey_

**Joe Jonas**

_As_

_Joe Grey_

**Kevin Jonas**

_As_

_Kevin Grey_

**Miley Cyrus**

_As_

_Miley Stewart_

**Demi Lovato**

_As_

_Demi Munroe_

**And introducing**

**Peyton Johnson/Grey**


	2. Superstar Brothers

**Chapter 1 - Superstar Brothers**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that it also stars Justin Bieber as Justin Ben. Enjoy!**

Peyton's POV

I walked up the brown stone steps of my new family's home. I am so nervous. Nick, Joe, and Kevin Grey are my brothers! Who would ever even think this would happen?

I rang the doorbell, shaking with nerves. What if they don't believe me? What if they don't like me?

Just then, Joe Grey opened the door. He looked at me very confused to see a 15–year-old blonde girl on his doorstep. He probably thinks I'm just some fan.

"Can I help you?" I hear him ask me.

I look up at him and try my hardest to speak. "My name is Peyton Johnson and I think I might be your sister."

Joe just sort of looked at me with a shocked and freaked out expression. "Who is it, Sweetie?" I heard Mrs. Grey say from behind Joe.

He stepped to the side a little to show me. "This girl says her name is Peyton Johnson and that she might be our sister."

I saw Mrs. Grey start to tear up. "My little girl found me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I finally have my little girl." She jumped up and hugged me. "Come in, come in." I stepped in the door of the huge mansion as Joe shut the door behind me.

"Wait, she really is our sister?" Joe finally spoke up.

Mrs. Grey let go of me and looked at Joe. "Yes. Kevin would be the only one old enough to remember but when I had her I had to give her up because I already had 3 kids and couldn't afford another one." She explained to Joe and me. "Kevin!" She then yelled out through the house.

Kevin came running to the door to see what all the commotion was. "Yea mom?"

"Remember when I was pregnant with a little girl and had to give her up?"

"Yea, what about it?" Kevin asked, clearly confused.

"This is your little sister Peyton." She then moved to show me to my new big brother.

Kevin kind of looked me up and down. "Mom, she looks nothing like us. She's blonde, has blue eyes, and her hairs straight. We all have brown, curly hair and either brown or hazel eyes."

Mrs. Grey looked at Kevin. "Yea, except your father has blonde hair."

Kevin just looked at me and shrugged. "Nick! Get down here!" Mrs. Grey yelled up the stairs and 5 seconds later, Nick Grey was standing in front of me.

"Who's this?" He asked as he looked at me.

Mrs. Grey started to explain the story of me to Nick and he just sort of looked at me as if I were a ghost that he couldn't believe he was seeing. Nick looked down at me and smiled. "Well there's only one way to find out if you really are our sister."

I looked at him really funny. "And how's that?"

"Let's hear you sing."

"Okay, fine. You want me to do it right here?"

Joe finally spoke up. "No. We can go into the living room." He then led Mrs. Grey, Nick, Kevin and I into the big, oversize living room. The four of them sat on the couches and I stood in front of them, my new family.

I took a deep breath and started to sing my favorite song, 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus.

As soon as I was done, my new mother and new brothers started clapping. "Wow! Your good. You're definitely one of us." Kevin said to me.

I smiled, very happy that my new family, my real family, loved me. Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Mrs. Grey all stood up and gave me hugs. I have never felt more content in my life.


End file.
